theisticsatanismwikiaorg-20200213-history
Pierre Khazen
Pierre Khazen (Hebrew: Pierre Hazan or Pierre Chazan (Pronounced Pierre Chazan); English: Pierre Khazen (Pronounced Pierre Kazen) or Pierre Hazen; French: Pronounced Pierre Kazèn) is an Israeli performer/composer/producer of Lebanese Christian origin, born on 23 October 1972 in Haifa, Israel. His early musical experience started at the age of 7, when he started playing the piano at a local conservatoire. At the age of 10 he started composing his own music while at the age of 11, he started to record it. After finishing High School, he started studying law at Haifa University and was rewarded a law degree (LLB in Law) after finishing his academic duties. After a year of legal training at a law firm, and working in civil law for three years, he moved to London in year 2000 to study music at Kingston University. After spending five years in the UK studying music and recording his own music in London studios, he returned back home and started to pursue different kinds of jobs such teaching piano, legal/banking/medical translation, CD releasing, English teaching. In 2007 he released an album called Trauma which was recorded at Residents Studios in London and released by CDBaby. In year 2009, he released a second album called Heaven which was recorded in Israel and released by Tunecore. His song "Heaven" reached number 30 in "ourstage" charts and was asked to be used for a Spanish TV program (Marginal Media Productions) while "Magic", another song in the album received enthusiastic critics; at the same year, he released a single which was a collaboration work with Michael Coulombe who wrote the lyrics while Pierre Khazen wrote the music and performed the song. In 2011, he recorded a third album called "Drama" which was released by CDBaby; the recording and mix of the album was carried out by Pierre Khazen himself but the mastering was done in the States. The genre which his music dominated was varied; most of the music was instrumental while a number was vocal. The genres included electronic, classical, fusion, pop. His music was played in different radio stations and articles were written about his music; he performed in some gigs such as the Douglas Bar gig in Herzliya but his main work still seems to be studio work. In 2011, he joined ACUM (Israel's organisation for copyright protection) and became a member. In July 2011, Trauma reached no.1 in charts of electronic music on RadioIndy Station and stayed there for weeks. Other tracks' highest chart positions are as follows: The Storm #2; Romance #2; Magic #1; DSM-Sex With You #2; Heaven #9; Guitar and Piano Tune #2; Waves of the Heart #2; Dance of the Sea #1; This is Love #2; Drama #1; Home #3; Silence of the Death #1; Teen Flirt #1. Discography Trauma, released in 2007 by CDBaby, tracks: Trauma, The Storm, Romance Heaven, released in 2009 by Tunecore, tracks: Magic, DSM-Sex With You, Heaven, Guitar and Piano Tune; released again by CDBaby in 2011 Missing You, released in 2009 by Tunecore, single: Missing You Drama, released in 2011 by CDBaby, tracks: Waves of the Heart, Dance of the Sea, This is Love, Drama, Home, Silence of the Death, Teen Flirt Pierre Khazen's Music Pierre Khazen's music includes different kinds of genres such Instrumental, Fusion (Usually of classical and electronic), POP, Vocal, Classical, Electronic, Club, Dance. From the Trauma Album, The Storm and Trauma are electronic/mood/instrumental pieces. Romance is a classical piece adopting the romantic period style comprising piano and a string quartet. From the Heaven Album, Magic and Heaven include different musical elements such electronic, classical and vocal while the overall genre is pop. DSM-Sex With You is a dance/club song including sexual and intellectual lyrics. Guitar and Piano Tune is an instrumental piece of classical/romantic style comprising a guitar and piano performances. From the Drama Album, Waves of the Heart and Dance of the Sea are Chamber Music of a romantic style but the second part of Dance of the Sea is flamenco music. This is Love is a love song of classical/romantic style consisting of piano, strings and vocal performances. Drama is minimal music with an electronic touch including narration. Home is electronic including classical instruments so it sounds fusion. Silence of the Death is serial music while Teen Flirt is a two lines piece. Influences When listening to Pierre Khazen's Music, it would not be impossible to point out about influences that inspired his music, but he himself declared about some of them. Obviously, his classical Music shows influences of the romantic period style such of Chopin's and Schumann's (For example, Romance, Waves of the Heart). Other pieces show influences of the 20TH century style such of Steve Reich's and Stockhausen's (For example, Drama and Silence of the Death). His popular music shows influences of stars such Madonna (For example, DSM-Sex With You) and the 80's scene such Boy George (For Example, Magic, Heaven). His instrumental music shows influences of electronic/fusion styles such of Jean Michel Jarre (For example, Trauma and The Storm). His Piece "Dance of the Sea" shows a cultural man who enjoys music of Spain. Creation Age and Period Melodies and lyrics of Heaven, Magic, and Sex With You (The original recording in which Pierre Khazen is singing in his youth) were written and composed at the age of 11, 12, 13. Melodies of Guitar and Piano Tune, Dance of the Sea and Home, were written at the age of 14, 15. Melodies of Trauma, The Storm, Romance, Waves of the Heart and This is Love (Including the Lyrics) were written in the period between 1992-1996. Silence of the Death was written in 2000, Drama in 2002, Teen Flirt in 2003. Music Inspirations (According to Pierre Khazen's official website) Trauma: 9/11; The Storm: London's weather; Magic: The Royal Albert Hall; DSM-Sex With You: London night sex life/Soho; Heaven: Teen sexual desires/Homophobia/Intelligence/Jesus/80's music; Guitar and Piano Tune: Spain and Flamenco music; Dance of the Sea: Spain and Flamenco Music; This is Love: Love affairs; Drama: Steve Reich/Second World War/psychological therapies/social affairs; Home: IDF soldiers and sex with soldiers; Silence of the Death: Graves, coffins, dead people, horror films; Teen Flirt: Heidi and Peter Album Cover Inspirations (According to Pierre Khazen's official Website) Trauma: 9/11; Heaven: Narcissus; Drama: Dorian Gray; Missing You: Arrogance Psychology Pierre Khazen's interest in Psychology started at teenage. While he wanted to study psychology and music at the University, his father urged him to study law instead as he needed lawyers for his business. He followed his father's recommendation and studied law but his passion to music and psychology never stopped, so when he returned back to Israel in 2005, he applied to the Open University to study psychology and when he received qualifications, he started to write about the subject; he very much was against the psychoanalytic approach but pro Behaviourism and CBT. He published his articles in his own blog and official website and other scientific websites. His severe criticism against Psychoanalysis brought hostility coming from supporters of the psychoanalytic approach whether it was at the academic institutions or by individuals. His claims against Psychoanalysis derived from the fact that it was not scientific or empiric but theoretical only. It is also supposed that his complete rejection to it may have derived from past-negative experience with it while he was in therapy which was based on this theory. His music may have been inspired and reflects psychological issues such psychopathology (Trauma and DSM-Sex With You which debate different disorders such traumas, rape, narcissism, delusions, BDSM) and therapy methods/psychological immunizations (For example: Drama). Sexual Orientation Pierre Khazen's music and statements may expose his gay sexual orientation, for example, his song DSM-Sex With You. His other song "Home" may have reflected sexual fetishes to army men but probably also the war atmosphere which he lives in Israel. From his statements on FaceBook, it seems that the amount of sex that he had with men is too big. George Parise George Parise was an artist name which Pierre Khazen wanted to give to himself. This idea was created when he was in his teenage; the first name George was to symbolise his admiration to Boy George as he was a fan, while the last name would symbolise his love to Paris as a city. But after moving to a more serious step such as studying Law, and the tradition to appreciate the family name, the idea seemed to be ridiculous and so it was dropped. In any case, there are still pictures which he has drawn when he was in his youth signed as George Parise. Politics Pierre Khazen does not seem to be politically involved in any activity, neither his music does but never the less, his track Trauma may have hinted about the atmosphere and trauma that was created after 9/11. From his writings, he seems to be a big supporter of Israel. He published some articles on family website which showed worry about Christians of Lebanon and admiration towards the Gemayel family. His political stances may derive from the fact that he was a Christian and has English, American, German, Jewish, Greek and Lebanese relatives. Family Pierre Khazen was born to a wealthy family where his father was a business man running different kinds of businesses such gas stations, real estate and investment projects. His mother was a school teacher born to a rich family dealing with international trade. His childhood may have been comfortable financially but may have not been as such socially, maybe because of his sexual orientation as he mentioned being sexually harassed and bullied on the basis of his sexual orientation in Israel and the UK but also sexually assaulted in the UK. His family's financial situation deteriorated drastically after he returns from the UK but he managed to stabilise his own by different investments. References Living and Breathing Music (Interview and biography), Hadas Simhon, BPM Music Tel-Aviv, Israel (Hebrew) ACUM Membership(Hebrew) Review of the Drama album by RadioIndy(English) Highest Chart Positions of Pierre Khazen's Songs (English) Biography(English) Albums (English) Missing You (English) Pierre Khazen's Music on the Radio, The A-List 22-06-2011 (Hebrew and English) Pierre Khazen's Music on the Radio (Hebrew and English) Marginal Media - Spain (Spanish) Distribution and Info to the Media (Radio, TV, Press) (Hebrew and English) Pierre Khazen's Articles as Reference to Psychology Students (English) Pierre Khazen's Articles as Reference to Keyboard Books (English) Pierre Khazen's Articles as Reference to Doctoral Thesis in Music (English) Pierre Khazen's Youth Drawings (English) Pierre Khazen in Politics (English) Pierre Khazen's Childhood Recordings (English) Music Inspirations(English) Psychology(English) External links * Official Website * Pierre Khazen on MySpace * Pierre Khazen on BlogSpot * Pierre Khazen on ShowCaseYourMusic * Pierre Khazen on YouTube * Pierre Khazen on OurStage * Pierre Khazen on Twitter * Pierre Khazen on CDBaby * FaceBook Group * FaceBook Group * Pierre Khazen on Facebook * Psychology Category:Classical music Category:Spanish music Category:Romance Category:Sex Category:Europe Category:British singers Category:American singers Category:Christianity Category:Judaism Category:Law Category:Universities and colleges Category:Copyright law Category:Psychology Category:Music genres Category:Capitalism Category:Wars